Lossien's Songfic Anthology
by Lossien
Summary: A collection of sonfics I wrote. Please read, reviews welcome. Songfics are unrelated to one another, a recent burst has made many, many more! Currently at chapter 12!
1. When You Love Someone

Hullo y'all!  
  
Rather recently, as in last night (.) I became very... ermm... addicted to writing songfics. Curently I have 3 up, but I am now writing more. FOr that reason, I am creating this songfic anthology, or rather, a collection of my songfics, written chapter by chapter. Each chapter being a differnet song, each song being a stoyry in and of itself. They are not meant to go together, so please do not assume that they all take place in the same world.  
  
Disclaimers: The songs belong to their owners, HP belongs to his owner. :( All I own is these ideas.  
  
Bryan Adams - When you love someone  
  
---  
  
When you love someone - you'll do anything  
  
---  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea..." Ron trailed off, hanging on to the front of the broom for his life.  
  
---  
  
you'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
  
---  
  
"Why, scared?" A black-haired boy asked into his ear.  
  
---  
  
you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
  
---  
  
"I don't know why I let you talk me into doing this." Ron murmered.  
  
---  
  
when you love someone  
  
---  
  
"Because you love me." He was gently reminded. Ron smiled and turned on the broom to face the boy behind him.  
  
---  
  
you'll deny the truth - believe a lie  
  
there'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly  
  
---  
  
He ran a finger over the curious scar on the black-haired boy's forehead, smiling to himself as he looked in the green depths that were the other boy's eyes.  
  
---  
  
but your lonely nights - have just begun  
  
---  
  
The other boy chuckled, a low, throaty sound that Ronald loved. The boy pulled the broom up and they raced towards the stars.  
  
---  
  
when you love someone  
  
---  
  
I made Ron fall back into the other boy's chest, not that he particulaily minded.  
  
---  
  
when you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside  
  
and nothin else can ever change your mind  
  
---  
  
He looked up when the broom slowed, a question on his lips.  
  
---  
  
when you want someone - when you need someone  
  
when you need someone...  
  
---  
  
But the question was forgotten in the kiss that followed.  
  
---  
  
when you love someone - you'll sacrifice  
  
you'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice  
  
---  
  
In the passion that followed, they almost forgot the broom that they were on. They boy chuckled again as it jerked and he caught it.  
  
---  
  
you'd risk it all - no matter what my come  
  
when you love someone  
  
---  
  
"Tell me." The green eyed boy whispered softly into Ronald's ear. "I need to hear you say it."  
  
---  
  
you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
  
---  
  
He complied, and taking a deep breath, he spoke.  
  
---  
  
when you love someone  
  
---  
  
"I love you, Harry." 


	2. I Hope You Dance

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
  
---  
  
Collin watched her dance, her red hair flying everywhere, her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkling in merriment.  
  
---  
  
You get your fill to eat  
  
But always keep that hunger  
  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
  
---  
  
Her hand was on Harry's shoulder, her lips, looking like a ripe red rose, were curled up in a smile.  
  
---  
  
I hope you still feel small  
  
When you stand by the ocean  
  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance  
  
---  
  
He had told himself long ago that she wanted Harry, not him. Everyone knew. "Ginny's going after the boy-who-lived." They'd whisper.  
  
---  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
---  
  
He bacame her friend, them creating a fanclub of sorts. At least he was close to her.  
  
---  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
  
Living might mean taking chances  
  
But they're worth taking  
  
---  
  
And he couldn't blame Harry for anything. Colin looked up to him, this only adding to his jealousy and awe.  
  
---  
  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
  
But it's worth making  
  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
  
Leave you bitter  
  
---  
  
Sometimes Colin hated Harry, but it never lasted long. He knew that Harry had no choice in the matter. It wasn't his fault in the least.  
  
---  
  
When you come close to selling out  
  
Reconsider  
  
Give the heavens above  
  
More than just a passing glance  
  
---  
  
It's just... it was hard for him to listen to her talk about him. He had a list of Harry's good points memorised, not that he hadn't noticed them himself.  
  
---  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
---  
  
He saw her at times like this, so blissfully happy. He could see the dimples in her cheeks, sometimes giving her an impish look worthy of her older twin brothers.  
  
---  
  
I hope you still feel small  
  
When you stand by the ocean  
  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance  
  
---  
  
When he saw her so happy like this, with Harry, he knew what he had to do.  
  
---  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
Dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance  
  
---  
  
He didn't want to, but he knew the old saying.  
  
---  
  
I hope you dance  
  
---  
  
'If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were.'   
  
---  
  
I hope you dance 


	3. Faith of the Heart

---  
  
It´s been a long road, getting from there to here.  
  
It´s been a long time, but my time is finally near.  
  
---  
  
Looking in the mirror, Hermoine nodded at her reflection. This was it, the culmunation of whispered words and stolen kisses.  
  
---  
  
And I can feel the change in the wind right now. Nothing´s in my way.  
  
And they´re not gonna hold me down no more, no they´re not gonna hold me down.  
  
---  
  
She straitened her shoulders and stood erect, the white material draped off her body majestically.  
  
---  
  
Cause I´ve got faith of the heart.  
  
I´m going where my heart will take me.  
  
I´ve got faith to believe. I can do anything.  
  
I´ve got strength of the soul. And no one´s gonna bend or break me.  
  
I can reach any star. I´ve got faith, I´ve got faith, faith of the heart.  
  
---  
  
Her hands shook with nervousness as her father came to her and smiled, tears in his eyes.  
  
"My baby's all grown up," he whispered, his voice cracking.  
  
"Oh Dad, I'll always be your baby." She reassured him as best she could.  
  
---  
  
It´s been a long night. Trying to find my way.  
  
Been through the darkness. Now I finally have my day.  
  
---  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and then lifted her veil into place.  
  
---  
  
And I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky.  
  
And they´re not gonna hold me down no more, no they´re not gonna change my mind.  
  
---  
  
Ginny handed her a bouquet of white roses and entered the small church ahead of her. Hermoine hadn't been this nervous during the N.E.W.T.s in her final year at Hogwarts.  
  
---  
  
Cause I´ve got faith of the heart.  
  
I´m going where my heart will take me.  
  
I´ve got faith to believe. I can do anything.  
  
I´ve got strength of the soul. And no one´s gonna bend or break me.  
  
I can reach any star. I´ve got faith, faith of the heart.  
  
---  
  
Her father offered her his hand and she took it as the music started playing, signaling her entrance.  
  
---  
  
I´ve known the wind so cold, and seen the darkest days.  
  
But now the winds I feel, are only winds of change.  
  
I´ve been through the fire and I´ve been through the rain.  
  
But I´ll be fine.  
  
---  
  
She remembered when he had asked her. A moonlit horse ride in the park, a bottle of wine at the ready, a bit of bread. It was like a midnight picnic.  
  
He'd handed her a glass of the white wine and they'd toasted. A cloud had covered the moon and she had drank most of it, until she felt something in her mouth.  
  
She had spat it into her hand and looked over at him once she had seen it.  
  
---  
  
Cause I´ve got faith of the heart.  
  
I´m going where my heart will take me.  
  
I´ve got faith to believe. I can do anything.  
  
I´ve got strength of the soul. And no one´s gonna bend or break me.  
  
I can reach any star. I´ve got faith.  
  
---  
  
"Will you marry me, Hermoine?"  
  
---  
  
I´ve got faith of the heart.  
  
I´m going where my heart will take me.  
  
I´ve got strength of the soul. And no one´s gonna bend or break me.  
  
I can reach any star. I´ve got faith, I´ve got faith, faith of the heart.  
  
---  
  
And here she was, walking down the aisle towards him, positive that she loved him with all her heart, and willing to spend the rest of her life with him.  
  
---  
  
It´s been a long road. 


	4. Think Of Me

* * *

Think Of Me - Andrew Lloyd Webber

* * *

think of me

think of me fondly

when we've said goodbye

* * *

A parting kiss before the eternity that yawned before them.

* * *

remember me every so often

promise me you'll try

* * *

Weeks before they would meet again, weeks of dreams and thoughts that would echo in their heads... alone.

* * *

on that day - that not so distant day

when you are far away and free

if you ever find a moment

spare a thought for me

* * *

Waiting and counting the days until autumn.

* * *

and though it's clear

though it was always clear

* * *

Of course, they couls still owl each other, though it wouldn't be the same.

* * *

that this was never meant to be

* * *

They wouldn't be able to hold hands, to see each other's faces, or even just sit and feel the body heat radiating from each other.

* * *

if you happen to remember

stop and think of me

* * *

A smile as one's hand wipes away another's tear.

* * *

think of august when the trees were green

don't think about the way things might have been

* * *

Perhaps next year it would be easier. Perhaps it would be different.

* * *

think of me

think of me waking

silent and resigned

* * *

Not everyone changed over the summer. They could still be together, no matter what he... no matter what happened.

* * *

imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind

* * *

Another kiss to quell a sob, hair brushed back gently from watered eyes.

* * *

think of me please say you'll think of me

whatever else you choose to do

* * *

A sigh when the kiss broke and a whispered promise.

* * *

there will never be a day when

I won't think of you

* * *

The rain pored down, pathetic fallacy for their hard day.

* * *

flowers fade

the fruits of summer fade

* * *

The sound of droplets hitting metal drowning out the sound of students meeting parents and calling cheerfully to each other.

* * *

they have their season so do we

* * *

Drowning out their whispers of love and comfort to each other.

* * *

but please promise me

that sometimes,

* * *

The rain falling, now masking their tears from their parent's prying eyes.

* * *

you will think...

* * *

... drowning out the sound of their hearts breaking...

* * *

...of me

* * *


	5. The Sound Of Silence

The Sound Of Silence

Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,

Her eyes scanned the rows of shelves before her eyes brimmed over with tears and she grabbed a dusty old tome at random before she found a seat and flipped open to a page in the middle of the book.

---  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,   
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains   
Within the sound of silence.

The tears overflowed and cascaded down her face, tracing a delicate trail down her cheek and curving to her chin, dripping off one by one.

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone,

Here she could be with her only true friends, the ones who hugged her emotions and whispered silent words of comfort, the ones who knew her and what she needed.

---  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp,  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence.

Other people pretended to be her friends, betraying her innermost secrets and using her to make themselves appear more intelligent, make themselves look better, help themselves with what ever they needed.

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more.

In the whole school there was no one whom she could trust, no one who would honestly listen to her and offer advice for her problems, comfort for her sorrow, and joy that would match her joy at her achievements.

---  
People talking without speaking,  
People hearing without listening,   
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dare   
Disturb the sound of silence.

Now she knew to trust her thoughts and emotions to only her silent friends, for they would not, could not, talk, and would not betray her as others had.

"Fools" said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows.

She felt lonely at times, for her firends were always silent, and sometimes she drew herself away and joined others, the ones who lied, the ones who betrayed.

---  
Hear my words that I might teach you,  
Take my arms that I might reach you."  
But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
And echoed  
In the wells of silence

But for what, to suffer taunts? Cruel criticism and endless, merciless mocking?

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made

So she did not leave often, but poured out her soul to her friends in the silence, her worries and anxieties, her deepest thoughts and most childish dreams, knowing that they would not tell another soul.

---.   
And the sign flashed out its warning,  
In the words that it was forming.  
And the sign said, "The words of the prophets   
are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls."   
And whisper'd in the sounds of silence.

For books do not talk.


	6. Winter Light

Winter Light

---  
Hearts call  
Hearts fall  
Swallowed in the rain  
---

Tears fell, one dripping after the other, flowing down the pool at the tip of a nose, then dripping onto the wood of an empty casket. Eyes were souldful as they looked at the picture that waved gaily back.

---  
Who knows  
Life grows  
Hollow and so vain  
---

Fingers quickly dashed away tears, but more came to take their place on the tired face, accenting the already pale skin, the drawn mouth, the emptyness.

---  
Wandering in the winter light  
The wicked and the sane  
Bear witness to salvation  
And life starts over again  
---

Hands shook as they were lowered to the side of black pants. Nails had grown long in the eternity it had seemed since that night. An eternity that should have been years in the future, brought to the present by a creul twist of fate, suffering that should have been at the end of a lifetime, now threatening to stretch until the end.

---  
Now the clear sky is all around you  
Ah... Ah...  
Love's shadow will surround you  
All through the night  
---

The chance was gone, only regret remained. The love was still there, but the only way to express it was through tears and heart gripping sobs that tore unwillingly from the throat. He was alone. Two dead, and one that was dead to him.

Star glowing in the twilight  
Tell me true  
Hope whispers and I will follow  
Till you love me too  
Ah ah ah  
---

There was no one to protect him on his monthly ventures, no one to keep him from doing things he regreted, no one to share his stories with. No one who knew him for who he was and loved him regardless.

---  
Now the clear sky is all around you  
Ah... Ah...  
Love's shadow will surround you  
All through the night  
---

Long hair was uncared for as blood-shot eyes finally dried, for there were no more tears left in the tired body. Dry sobs wraked his body as his legs collapsed and he fell to the hard marble floor. He could not say goodbye, had never dreamed of having too, and found himself wishing to be in the casket, wishing that the casket was not empty, at least. He, who could face the greatest evil and come out unharmed, could not even say goodbye to a dear friend.

---  
Star glowing in the twilight  
Tell me true  
Hope whispers and I will follow  
Till you love me too  
Ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah...

He missed him, and knew he always would.


	7. Gollum's Song

Gollum's SongWhere once was light  
Now darkness falls  
---

Draco closed his eyes against the pain. This was the end, he knew.

---  
Where once was love  
Love is no more  
---

_"You switched sides, eh boy? I knew you were a smart one. You saw the stronger side, and you came to me. You are intelligent, like your father was. You will make a great one."_

---  
Don't say goodbye  
Don't say I didn't try  
---

Tears did not fall, he was long past those. The betrayal had forced him to use up his supply, to change sides, to leave everything he had ever loved.

---  
These tears we cry  
Are falling rain  
For all the lies you told us  
The hurt, the blame!  
---

_ "Draco, please... I... I hope we can still be friends."_

---  
And we will weep to be so alone  
We are lost  
We can never go home  
---

They had taught him to love and then used it against him. Now he lay broken, in spirit and in body, accepting what fate had given him.

---  
So in the end  
I'll be what I will be  
No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me  
---

_"You know, I really enjoyed myself. I'm surprised, Draco. I thought tomight was going to be... an echo of our school days. I'd love to go out again."_

---  
Now we say goodbye  
We say you didn't try  
---

His life flashed before his eyes, first going back in time and then focusing on the important moments. When his father had died, when he had first heard someone say they love him, when he had told someone that he lover her... when he had been betrayed...

---  
These tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt, the blame!  
---

_Their cries echoed thorugh the appartment, too busy were they to have put a silencing charm on. Not even a locking charm on the bedroom door. So he opened it. Knowing what was beyond the door, knowing that it would break him, but needing to validate his accusations. Accusations that he had not even thought before now._

_And when he opened the door, there they were. His worst fears were confirmed._

---  
And you will weep  
When you face the end alone  
---

He heard a gasp but his eyes had failed him long ago on the battlefeild. Even now, he coud not regain sight, not even the sight of her. He could make out her faint sent over the stench of fire, burnt flesh, and blood. He could feel her near him just as sure as he could feel his own demise creeping upon him. A copper taste filled his mouth and he coughed out blood.

---  
You are lost  
You can never go home  
---

She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her chest. He felt her heartbeat and something of a smile crossed his face before he grimaced from pain, both emotional and physical. In his final moments, he was being attacked on all sides.

---  
You are lost  
---

But regardless of everything, the betrayal, the lies, the pain, oh God, the pain, he realized something.

---  
You can never go home  
---

He still loved her.


	8. Fallen Embers

Fallen Embers

---  
Once, as my heart remember,  
All the stars were fallen embers.  
Once, when night seemed forever  
I was with you.  
---

Penelope smiled and held onto Percy's hand as they watched the sunset on the lake. He had taken her on such a romantic date even though it was breaking a few rules. He had snuck food from the kitchens for a picnic dinner and even some butterbeer from who knows where. They were now wrapped under a blanket together, watching the sky paint itself such beautiful colours before the night claimed it.

---  
Once, in the care of morning  
In the air was all belonging.  
Once, when that day was dawning.  
I was with you.  
---

He had a bit of the twins in him, she said to herself as he draped an arm non-chalantly over her shoulder. His body heat warmed her and she nestled closer, wanting to be near him. He smiled as he looked out over the water and held her closer in response to her movement. Her blue eyes watched his serene face. It seemed he was a different person outside,like this, then he was while he was being a head boy. But then, she supposed, weren't they all?

---  
How far we are from morning.  
How far are we  
And the stars shining through the darkness,  
Falling in the air.  
---

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and responded by resting his head on hers. He was the perfect size for her, she fit perfectly with him whilst they hugged, kissed, or even just cuddled. He hadn't said anything about the fact, but merely nodded solemly when she had pointed it out to him. He was a quiet person, so she hadn't really expected much anyways. Even now, she was not offended by his silence, merely used to it.

---  
Once, as the night was leaving  
Into us our dreams were worth keeping.  
Once, all dreams were worth keeping.  
I was with you.  
---

As the last rays of the sun dipped over the horison, Percy moved his head and took Penelope's chin in hand. He turned her face to him and looked deeply into her eyes before leaning in and kissing her. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but there was a deep feeling of passion that seemed to float under the surface, threatening to pull her in and lose her in the current of emotions, leaving her breathless as he pulled away.

---  
Once, when our hearts were singing,  
I was with you.  
---


	9. I Can Go the Distance

I Can Go The Distance

I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Would be waiting for me

Harry played with a scrap piece of parchment absentmindedly as he thought over the events of the past year.

---  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be  
---

Voldemort's rise to power, and the final face off between the two.

---  
I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong

_"You're going to loose, boy." He had hissed the summer before Harry's final year._

_"So long as you die with me, I don't care!" Harry had screamed back._

_Voldemort had scoffed in reply. "I can sense your fear. There is no use hiding it. You are afraid for everyone you know. Especialy you friends, the Weasley and the Mudblood."_

---  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong  
---

_Harry had stiffened._

_"They have nothing to do with this, Voldemort. I'm going to destroy you once and for all." Harry had replied through clenched teeth._

_"You can't even use the word kill. You're still a little boy."_

---  
Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though the road may wander  
It will lead me to you

_"Rictusempra!" Harry had called out and pointed his wand at Voldemort, catching him by suprise, leaving him only a split second to call out a blocking spell._

_"You've gotten more powerfull, but you are still going to have to die. Crucio."_

---  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It may take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through  
---

_Harry had blocked the spell with a primitive counter, saving himself from the pain before another spell was called out and he was thrown back and slammed into a wall. He nearly blacked out because of the pain in his head._

_"Petrificus totalus!" Harry used the first spell the popped into his head, but it, too, was blocked. Voldemort laughed harshly._

_"So these are the spells that dundering fool Dumbledor taught you. This will be easier than I thought."_

---  
And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No I won't accept defeat

_Just then, Harry called out a spell he head learned in his fifth year in the D. A., a very good hex that was wonderfully poweful and caught Voldemort unawares, sending him flying across in the opposite direction and temporarily blinding him. Harry ran to the right in the room, smart enough not to stay in the same spot as he was before Voldemort lost his eyesight. It was a smart move as his arch nemises sent the killing curse in that direction._

---  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete  
---

_Killing... could he realy bring himself to kill another human being? This question haunted Harry day and night, and he still did not know the answer to it. Could he actually kill another person?_

---  
But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart  
---

_No, not a person, not even a human. Voldemort was a monster. And Harry would kill him. He would end this reign of terror and give muggles and wizards alike a world to live in. He would do it. But how? This was a question he knew the answer to._

---  
Like a shooting star  
I can go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its harms

_Voldemort cried out angrily when he did not hear Harry's cries of anguish and dying. He began to scream random curses all over the room, effectively missing Harry completely as Harry walked closer and closer._

_When he was two steps away, he raised his wand and two words passed through his almost closed lips, two words that sealed both their fates._

_"Avada Kedavra."_

---  
I don't care how far  
I can go the distance  
TillI find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms...  
---

It was finally over, and Harry found the stress of his final year not so stress-full, his days much longer and every moment was sharper. Hermoine looked up at him as he picked up his quill.

"Snape is going to kill you if you don't get that Defense Against the Dark Arts essay in on time, Harry." She scolded.

---  
I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
TillI find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms...  
---

"I know, I know."


	10. Ne Me Quitte Pas

**Ne Me Quitte Pas**

---

Ne me quitte pas  
Il faut oublier  
Tout peut s'oublier  
Qui s'enfuit déj  
Oublier le temps  
Des malentendus  
Et le temps perdu  
A savoir comment  
Oublier ces heures  
Qui tuaient parfois  
A coups de pourquoi  
Le coeur du bonheur  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas

---

Ginny sighed sadly, a sound that echoed over the waters as she sunk lower into the perfumed bath. In her sixth year she was a prefect, and therefore entitled to use the prefect bathroom, but it still did not take her mind away from her unrequitted loved. It somehow seemed worse now, when her breathing was the only sound, the only light a handful of candles that adorned the floor around the sunken bath.

A midnight bath relaxed her, and her mind soon filled with thoughts of him and what he had doen throughout the day. Oh, she longed for him. She wanted to be the one he proudly showed his good marks to, the one who comforted him when he didn't do well, the ne who went on his wonderous adventures with, but he had Hermoine and Ron.

---

Moi je t'offrirai  
Des perles de pluie  
Venues de pays  
Où il ne pleut pas  
Je creuserai la terre  
Jusqu'après ma mort  
Pour couvrir ton corps  
D'or et de lumière  
Je ferai un domaine  
Où l'amour sera roi  
Où l'amour sera loi  
Où tu seras reine  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas

---

She sighed again, running her fingers through her long red hair before putting shampoo in it and working it through, the foam it built growing and growning. She scrubbed hard, as if by scrubbing, she could erase ihm form her mind. She wanted her life back! The one she had before every waking moment was spent thinking of him, before every night she spent dreaming of him, before every thought was consumed with him. The only time she truely thought of something else was during quidditch, when Harry was unavailable and she was allowed to play the seeker position.

Then her mind was on the glorious gameand the sensation of flying.

---

Ne me quitte pas  
Je t'inventerai  
Des mots insensés  
Que tu comprendras  
Je te parlerai  
De ces amants-l  
Qui ont vu deux fois  
Leurs coeurs s'embraser  
Je te raconterai  
L'histoire de ce roi  
Mort de n'avoir pas  
Pu te rencontrer  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas

---

He had had many girlfriends in the past, and each one had felt like a stab to Ginny's heart. She had hated each and every one of them, even now some of thier relationships were rocky. At one point, she had dated a ex of Harry's, a Hufflepuff named Hannah Abbot. It hadn't happened for very long, for Ginny soon found she liked guys better than girls and Hannah was too shy to come out of the closet.

And the fact that Ginny was only dating her because she had dated Harry did not help matters.

---

On a vu souvent  
Rejaillir le feu  
D'un ancien volcan  
Qu'on croyait trop vieux  
Il est paraît-il  
Des terres brûlées  
Donnant plus de bl  
Qu'un meilleur avril  
Et quand vient le soir  
Pour qu'un ciel flamboie  
Le rouge et le noir  
Ne s'épousent-ils pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas

---

So now Ginny soaked her self, washing the shampoo out and quickly going through the steps for the conditioner. She then let her body drift, cursing her status as the best friend's younger sister, a status she could never change. She once hated Ron for it, but quickly realised that a, that wouldn't help maters, and b, he was the one that introduced her to Harry in the first place.

Ginny sighed once again and ket her mind drift.

---

Ne me quitte pas  
Je ne vais plus pleurer  
Je ne vais plus parler  
Je me cacherai l  
A te regarder  
Danser et sourire  
Et à t'écouter  
Chanter et puis rire  
Laisse-moi devenir  
L'ombre de ton ombre  
L'ombre de ta main  
L'ombre de ton chien  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas.

---


	11. Autumn Leaves

_**Autumn Leaves**_

_The falling leaves drift by the window_

Angelina watched a leave drift past her and bit her lower lip.

_The autumn leaves of red and gold_

It was fall, and the winter was approaching. She turned back to her studying, only to be caught with another leaf.

_I see your lips, the summer kisses_

A reminder of a simpler time, when there were no worries as to what N.E.W.T.S were comming, or what to do with her furture.

_The sun-burned hands I used to hold_

A reminder of the one that got away.

_Since you went away the days grow long_

She fiddled in her seat and turned her attention back to her book, but she was caught again by a movement in her peripheal vision.

_And soon I'll hear old winter's song_

She turned and saw another leaf. Another reminder that her life was floating away and she had no idea what she was going to do in the future.

_But I miss you most of all my darling_

For the moment, she would just watch the leaves fall.

_When autumn leaves start to fall_


	12. Smile

DEDICATED TO Isis3110! You review lots of my stuff, so here's one for you. I hope you like it!  
---  
  
**SMILE - Charlie Chaplin  
**  
_**---Smile though your heart is aching ---  
**_  
His heart was breaking, tears, barely hid, threatening to escape the short hold he had on them and pour down his face into clenched fists.  
  
**---_Smile even though it's breaking_ ---**  
  
Looking around, he was glad that it was only her watching him, her gaze far away, her mind elsewhere.  
  
**---_When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by _**

**_If you smile through your fear and sorrow_ ---  
**  
Nowadays, though, she was always off somewhere, in her mind. She couldn't be with him, couldn't love him...  
  
**---_Smile and maybe tomorrow _**

**_You'll see the sun come shining through for you_ ---**  
  
Even as he couldn't stop loving her.  
  
**---_Light up your face with gladness _**

**_Hide every trace of sadness_ ---  
**  
Be like the other kids his age, have a normal relationship with her...  
  
**---_Although a tear may be ever so near _**

**_That's the time you must keep on trying_ ---  
**  
Was that too much to ask?  
  
**---**_**Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile **_

**_I__f you just smile_ ---**  
  
Sighing, he turned to go, knowing full well that his efforts were useless. But as he was walking out, she came up to him...  
  
**---_That's the time you must keep on trying _**

_**Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile **_

_**If you just smile ---**  
_  
...and handed him a candy wrapper.


End file.
